


Physical Poiesis

by ghirahimuwu



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Related, you know the good stuff! ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghirahimuwu/pseuds/ghirahimuwu
Summary: In which François muses about themself.
Relationships: Francois & Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 17





	Physical Poiesis

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna be transphobic about this don't even bother I have a PhD in not giving a shit. if you're a friend and fellow trans or an ally kissa you

In the soft beating of the night, nobody heard the delicate sound of silk against skin. That task must be carried out without any delay, without a noticeable absence. François' arms folded carefully avoiding the lockets framing their face. And with that deed, the chemise unfurled from its place on their body. It fell to the floor, nesting on itself like a hurt fowl awaiting death. Under the lamplight, elusive glow that seemed to abuse the intimacy of the moment, their skin glew. Like a sky in inverted colors, faint melanic spots marked it all throughout, giving its owner a refined look. François lifted the chemise with a saintly gesture, as if in a past life they would have willed it afloat as nothing more than a prodigy. But in this life they were forced to move their body. Barely counting Twenty-nine Falls since the one of their birth, and that youth bulged in their veins, lulled the color of their cheeks and tainted the well toned muscles of their abdomen, in a constant fight with gravity. Perfect posture. Spinal muscles like marble pillars without excess. If anything had been such, its presence had long ago been excised from their chest, and now François bore the scars of the moment in which, finally, they could glance upon the mirror without their layers upon layers of clothing.    
  
They wouldn't have been opposed to loving that body of theirs from the very beginning, belonging to it as it belonged to them. But François would never allow themself to settle for anything but the absolute consummation of their desires, and as it stands that had required a skillful team and two months of rest.    
  
As always, they returned to serve Ryusui as soon as they could hold their footing, clean dressing on the wound, suppressing the pain: a month before the prognosis of the very serious surgeon.   
  
None of that mattered. Now they rid themself of the tight fabric of the summer shorts: nothing to do in that department. After all, such fullness wasn't excessively incriminating.   
  
When their body was freed from its daily bindings, François enveloped it with their arms, feeling under each finger the texture of their muscles. This is not how it ends. They still had plenty of desires to help fulfill, as well of some of their own to see through. Not yet, François. Hold on for one more day!


End file.
